In Need
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome takes a trip with her family and meets new people.
1. On the Ocean Blue

Title: On The Ocean Blue

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"If this ship keeps rocking I'm going to throw up." Kagome stood on deck, both hands clenching the guardrail for dear life. People walking by were starting to whisper, casting her uneasy glances. She was certain she looked like she was going to jump. If only they knew she couldn't move and she wouldn't jump if her life depended on it. The ocean was full of sharks and shit that would eat her! Didn't these stupid people know they were chum if this ship went down?!

She had so many problems with being on this cruise it wasn't funny. First, Kagome had nothing that resembled sea legs. Of course she didn't know that until she was out in the middle of the ocean, clutching on to a guardrail, waiting to hurl. Second, things lived in the ocean. Things that were bigger than her, and could gobble her up like a chicken McNugget. And she knew if the Titanic could sink, this boat could, too. Finally, she was stuck out in the middle of the ocean with her family. They were great, but they weren't her friends. And she was fairly certain Verizon wasn't going to build a tower on a buoy just so she could use her cell.

As the ship sped up Kagome's stomach lurched. "Here were go," she thought as she finally hurled her breakfast over the side of the ship into the ocean. She had never vomited so violently, and as she watched it hit the side of the ship and bounce off into the water her stomach wretched even more, causing her to finally dry heave bile. "Man, that's gonna kill the paint job on this baby." She would have laughed if she weren't busy puking up her shoes.


	2. Rescued

Title: Rescued

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Spitting the last bit of bile from her mouth and watching it splash into the ocean, Kagome flopped onto her butt on deck, not daring to let go of the rail. She had caused quite a ruckus as people gathered to help, but all she noticed were shoes. She didn't dare look up from the deck fearing a repeat performance.

Inuyasha sat, feet propped on his desk, hands behind his head, bullshitting with his nurse, Miroku.

"These cruises are all the same, man. We go to the same places, see the same injuries, with the same old people. A dehydrated grandmother, a sunburned kid, nothing new or interesting." With a stress on the last word Miroku waggld his eyebrows, a smirked.

"Dude, we're lucky," Inuyasha countered. "We're the medical staff on a cruise ship. This job is plush. Can't beat traveling the world, taking care of bullshit injuries, and getting paid for it."

"I took this job for the women."

"Stupidest idea ever. What single women travel alone, dipshit?" Inuyasha laughed as Miroku huffed at him. Just then a young boy burst into the office in a panic.

"Excuse me, but there's a girl on deck who needs help."

Out of his chair in a flash Inuyasha grabbed his radio and first aid kit. Looking over his shoulder he told Miroku, "Radio you in a few."

Once on deck he worked his way through the crowd to a female sitting in a heap, hanging on to the guardrail for dear life. Leaning next to hear he spoke gently. "Excuse me, miss? I'm the doctor on board. We're going to take you to the infirmary, ok?" Radioing Miroku for a gurney, he reached into his first aid kit for his gloves.


	3. Say Hello

Title: Say Hello

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

By the time Miroku had reached the deck Inuyasha had gotten Kagome to let go of the guardrail and sit in a chair someone had brought her. She was feeling better but her skin still felt clammy and she complained of being exhausted. Lowering the gurney he helped her lay back, Miroku strapped her down, and they wheeled her to the infirmary.

Once they were inside, they contacted Kagome's parents, gave her a shot of Dramamine, and let her suck on ice chips to quench her thirst. When her parents arrived Inuyasha told them what had happened, and released her, giving them a bottle of Dramamine to take with them, telling them to have Kagome follow the directions on the bottle.

Just before closing up for the evening Kagome walked into the infirmary. Noticing Miroku she smiled at him and asked, "Excuse me. I wanted to thank you for helping me today."

Never one to miss an opportunity, Miroku jumped to his feet and offered Kagome his chair. "Please, sit, Miss Kagome. You really shouldn't be up yet." Grabbing Inuyasha's chair from behind his desk he wheeled it over to sit next to Kagome. Taking her hand he leaned in and placed his free hand on her forehead. Kagome blushed at the attention.

"Uh, huh. Just as I suspected. Your face is flushed and warm. And your palm is getting sweaty." Reaching for a stethoscope, Miroku put the earpieces in and leaned toward Kagome's chest. "Now, if you'd just open your shirt and let me…" Just then Miroku's chair went sliding across the room, crashing into the wall.

"How do you keep this job?" Looking at Kagome Inuyasha smiled. "Hello, Miss Kagome."

"Hello." Kagome blushed fiercely. "I came to thank you for caring for me, but I don't know your name to address you properly."

"It's Inuyasha."


	4. Food for Thought

Title: Food for Thought

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Giving her heartfelt thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome headed back toward her room, and Miroku became the devil on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're going to pass that ass up."

"She's a guest on the ship and I like my job."

Rolling his eyes Miroku persisted. "It's nothing but a dry spell on this ship, man! And she's just what I need to quench my thirst. That is, of course, if you don't want to…"

"Don't even think about it. She's definitely not for you."

"And you're saying so is for you?"

Inuyasha groaned. Leave it Miroku and his perverted twist on life to make him see the girl differently than he did 30 seconds ago. "Get out. Don't come back until morning and stay away from Kagome."

"You spoil all my fun." Miroku made a dash for the door before Inuyasha could wring his neck.

The next afternoon Kagome brought Inuyasha lunch in the infirmary. Dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and her hair pulled back in a braid she entered, sitting the to go box on his desk. Seeing Miroku she smiled.

"Is Inuyasha round? I brought him lunch."

"Nope. He's out checking on an older patient."

"Oh, ok, then. Tell him I stopped by, please." She took a step toward Miroku and before she knew it he had pushed his chair to the other side of the room. Surprised, Kagome looked at him, offended.

"Please, don't misunderstand, Miss Kagome, but I am under strict orders to stay away from you."

"What? Why?"

"Inuyasha said so, and I don't argue with my boss when it comes to his woman."

"His woman?" Kagome left the infirmary confused and excited by the way Miroku referred to her. Not paying attention she wandered the deck before tripping over a chair.


	5. Meeting

Title: Meeting

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kagome! Here, let me help you up!" Suddenly Inuyasha was pulling her to her feet and sitting her in the chair. He removed her left sandal and pressed on her foot in various places, checking for pain. Moving his hand up to her ankle he rotated it slowly, asking if anything hurt. As his hands moved up her left to her knee Kagome realized she had stopped breathing. "You have a scrape on your knee, but otherwise you seem ok." Reaching into his first aid kit he cleaned and bandaged her wound then helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. I'm so embarrassed." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, getting flustered. "So, I just left the infirmary and Miroku said the strangest thing. He called me your woman."

Inuyasha blushed and put his hand on the back of his neck. Kagome found it adorable. "Yeah, well, Miroku likes to run at the mouth."

Laughing, Kagome took his hand. "Listen, we'll be in Hawaii by about high tide. Want to go surfing with me?"

"You can barely walk, and you surf." Inuyasha looked at Kagome dubiously.

"Hey, I never said I was good at it. As a matter of fact, it's rather scary since there are things in the ocean that can eat me. Maybe I should stick to boogey boarding in the shallows."

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea. I'll be sure to bring my first aid kit."

Laughing, they walked back to the infirmary.

*fin*


End file.
